


Dance Break

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, dancepartylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly takes a dance break to get away from her paperwork and ends up with a guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Break

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or Britpick'd! Just a quick little challenge fanfic. :) Had to use the song "I Don't Feel Like Dancin'" by Scissor Sisters. :)

Molly penciled in one last notation on her paperwork before leaning back in her chair for a stretch. 

The morgue was quiet except for the muffled music playing from her mobile, and she rested her chin in one hand, listening to the mostly indistinct tunes, hearing the shift from one song to another. Something with a bit more of a beat than the last piece. Molly reached for her mobile, flicking the screen on, turning up the volume until the song could be clearly heard. A falsetto voice and a beat that made her tap her toes, and then wiggle her hips in the old rolling chair. A few bars in, and even her shoulders were rocking in time, the chair squeaking in protest beneath her until she rose, phone in hand, flicking up the volume until the music filled the morgue.

_You like cuttin’ up and carrying on,you wear them gowns._

Molly had never been much of a dancer, but she at least had a sense of rhythm, and it felt good to be up and moving to the beat after so long sitting still. She swung out of her office, doing a little footwork, twirling out into the middle of the morgue with a flourish.

_Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’_  
Even if i find nothin' better to do  
Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’  
Why’d you pick a tune when I’m not in the mood? 

She two-stepped between the autopsy tables, eyes closing, concentrating on the music. Concentrating hard enough that she didn't hear the door opening. Or Greg Lestrade stepping into the morgue. Molly shook her head to the music, only looking up when the door finally snapped shut.

"I..." She flushed, turning down the music on her phone, slipping it into her pocket, the music muffled down to the backbeat. "Sorry, Greg. I didn't hear you come in."

"Didn't mean to interrupt." He grinned.

"You didn't. Sorry. What did you need?" She pushed her hands into her labcoat, playing professional.

"Ah, actually. Nothing for work. I just. You'd mentioned you were working late a bit. And I just finished working late and..." He glanced away, scratching the back of his head. "I thought you might be interested in a very late cuppa."

"Oh..!" Molly smiled. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that. But um,...I do have a bit of paperwork to finish. I was just taking a break, when you came in."

_My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can’t find a way_

"Right, then. Sorry. I should leave you to it, then." His smile this time was more like a grimace.

Molly bit her lower lip, glancing down, then back up. He was attractive, and kind always where she was concerned. And maybe...

"Actually...It...can wait until tomorrow. Just ...wait. Right there." She rushed back into the office, turning off the lamp, shrugging out of her labcoat, and swinging her purse onto her shoulder. Lifting her phone out of her pocket, she moved to turn off the music, but couldn't help a final two-step slide out of her office to the song before turning it off.

"Right. Ready." She smiled, tugging at her shirt. Greg grinned back.

"Good, well. Yes." And she bit her lip and he rubbed at the back of his neck again and then offered an arm.

"And some other time, I can take you dancing." 

"I ...I can't dance."

"Anyone can dance with a bit of practice. I'll teach you."

_your two-step makes my chest pound.  
Just lay me down as you float away into the shimmer light._


End file.
